


A Little Death

by gavinosteacup



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, PWP without Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 11:31:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1981305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gavinosteacup/pseuds/gavinosteacup
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seijuurou comes home after a long time of being away. Kouki makes sure he's welcoming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Death

Their teeth clashed together as they kissed roughly. Seijuurou's luggage forgotten on the side as they indulged themselves in each other. It's been six months since Kouki last saw Seijuurou. Due to him being the head of the large company, he was flown out to London for work. They kept him there for six months, something about a severe jam up over there. Seijuurou couldn't think straight since he was now home. Their breaths coming out in pants as they tried to take their clothes off and kiss as the same time. At some point they tripped over his luggage, their clothes forgotten on the floor.

"Kouki..." His voice was hushed and rough from his excitement. He attacked Kouki's neck, leaving large bite marks as he traveled down to his chest. 

"Sei!" Kouki breathed out as Seijuurou attacked his nipples next. Kouki bucked his hips against Seijuurou's stomach trying to get more friction. Seijuurou let out a low growl at the movement and moved back up to hungrily attack Kouki's lips. He moved slightly so Kouki's legs were on either side of his hips.

Seijuurou nipped at Kouki's lips before sitting up and grabbing his pants. Kouki watched him, panting and waiting for what was coming next. Seijuurou pulled out a small bottle from his pants pocket, then tossed the clothing away from them. He coated his fingers thoroughly before he leaned forward again and kissed Kouki once more. He rubbed some of the lube on Kouki's entrance, earning a small moan from him. He loved kissing Kouki and swallowing his moans and mewls. He slid in two fingers at once, the smaller boy twitched and scrunched up his eyebrows at the sudden and slightly uncomfortable intrusion. He moved his fingers deeper and pressed up feeling Kouki's prostate gland. Kouki broke away from the kiss and cried out.

"Sei! S-Sei!" Kouki's hands moved to Seijuurou's back and raked his fingers down his back, trying to bring the red-head closer to his body and leaving deep red marks. Seijuurou massaged the gland, enjoying the way Kouki squirmed and cried out his name in panting breaths. He couldn't wait any longer and pulled his fingers out, not giving Kouki a chance to make a noise from the loss of being filled. He pushed his erection into Kouki's waiting hole, groaning as the muscles contracted around his member. It felt amazing, waiting for six months before he could do this was torture, but if it felt like this, he might do it again.

"Ah! Hnn...hah...Sei." Kouki looked up at Seijuurou, their eyes filled with lust and excitement. Seijuurou grabbed Kouki's hair and pulled his face up to kiss him deeply just as he thrusted into him all at once.

"Mn!" He knew Kouki's face was contorted at the sudden feeling of being filled but he also knew Kouki enjoyed it. He thrusted into him relentlessly as he forced Kouki's head up to keep kissing him. Seijuurou broke the kiss to pull Kouki's hair again, forcing his head back and making his neck arch. He attacked his neck vigorously, biting him hard enough to draw blood before licking it up and moving to another part of his neck to do the same thing. He licked the spots and sucked harshly on them to force the blood to rush up to the abused spot, making hickey's all over his neck.

"Ah! Hah...mmn. Hah...S-Sei..." Kouki struggled to say words as Seijuurou continued his relentless fucking and biting, leaving him numb with pleasure. It wasn't until Seijuurou shifted slightly that he screamed his name.

"Sei! More...faster! Please! Sei!" Seijuurou smiled and did as he was asked, continuously slamming into Kouki's prostate. He stopped attacking his neck and let go of his hair. Instead he sat up and grabbed Kouki's hips, using them to help him slam into his lover harder and faster. Kouki tried to touch himself, but Seijuurou grabbed his hand and moved it above his head.

"You're going to cum just by me fucking you." He grunted as he continued to slam into Kouki. Kouki let out a whine but didn't make a move to touch himself again.

Their panting got louder, Kouki's moans coming out in breathless whispers. Seijuurou could tell Kouki was close by the way his eyebrows were scrunched together and his mouth open moaning his name, his body twitching as he slammed into him. He sped up and Kouki arched his back letting out a cry as a particular hard thrust made him feel warmth fill his entire body.

"S-Sei...I'm almost...ah!" Kouki lifted his arms to Seijuurou. He moved down to kiss him and let Kouki wrap his arms around his neck. After a few more thrusts, Kouki came, breaking away from the kiss and letting out a silent scream. Seijuurou was not far behind, the way Kouki's muscles contracted around him perfectly made him cum right then. Seijuurou breathed out a groan as he pushed himself further into Kouki to fill him. 

"Kouki." Seijuurou's shaking hand came up to Kouki's face and brushed the hair sticking to his sweaty face. He smiled at his unconscious lover.

"La petite mort, huh?" He said as he pulled out of Kouki slowly. He stood up shakily and cleaned them both up before taking Kouki to their bedroom and laid him down. He laid down next to him and pulled the blanket up on top of them before pulling Kouki's body to him.

"Good night, Kouki."

**Author's Note:**

> La petite mort, French for "the little death", is an idiom and euphemism for orgasm. This term has generally been interpreted to describe the post-orgasmic state of unconsciousness that some people have after having some sexual experiences.


End file.
